The GRC on Biomineralization explores the fundamental processes by which organisms produce minerals, as well as the possibility to exploit these principles in technological applications. Biomineralization processes play important roles in biology, geology, medicine and biomedical technology, and provide inspiration for chemistry, materials science and nanotechnology. The conference will address mineralization by vertebrates, invertebrates, plants, bacteria as well as in biomimetic systems, and cover most biomineral systems, including calcium carbonates, phosphates, oxalates, iron oxides and silica. By bringing together scientists from different areas this GRC forms the premier platform of this community to discuss the latest new ideas across the boundaries of chemistry, biology and materials science. Biominerals are characterized by structural organizations that extend over different hierarchical levels, from the molecular scale where biomolecules interact with the mineral to the macroscopic scale where functionality is displayed. This conference will discuss new insights in the dynamic development of composition and structure of both the organic matrix and the inorganic phase, and how functionality evolves during this process, from both experimental and computational approaches. Oral sessions will address, amongst others: cellular and genetic control of mineralization, interactions between macromolecular and mineral components, pathological mineralization, the link between architecture and function, in vitro models of mineralization, mechanisms of mineral nucleation and growth, and bioinspired materials. Special emphasis will be placed on novel unpublished results, new experimental techniques, and the role of simulation and modeling. Afternoon/evening poster sessions will provide all conferees with the opportunity to present their latest research and to exchange ideas in a more informal setting. We will select 8-10 of the best poster abstracts for short oral presentations. The GRC will be preceded by a Gordon Research Seminar organized by and for young researchers providing opportunities for young people to discuss science, experiences and career opportunities amongst their peers.